


【索香】攻克料理的妙用

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fake Fem!Sanji, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, dreams within dreams, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治在卡玛巴卡岛上习得了攻克料理后，便迫不及待的要大展身手，针对每个伙伴的需求制作个人化料理。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【索香】攻克料理的妙用

在卡玛巴卡岛上苦练了花嫁修行的山治，在和伙伴们重逢之后就迫不及待的想用新习得的攻克料理好好照顾他们。99册活力食谱包含了各式各样的效用，可以帮助娜美桑和罗宾酱美容养颜，让布鲁克增加钙质，保护乌索普的视力，保养弗兰奇的改造身体，还有山治最想大展身手的，能帮助索隆增强体魄。

两年后的索隆已经比之前强壮结实不少，但再配上恋人精心烹调的料理，一定能让索隆的锻鍊更加顺利。山治这么想，认真的制定伙伴们的食谱。

山治并没有告诉大家他针对每个伙伴的需求做了个人化的料理，光是看到大家满足的表情就够了。不过一个月下来，几个比较细心的伙伴多多少少有发现自己身体的变化，虽然娜美和罗宾的皮肤本来就好，但她们还是注意到肌肤越来越有光泽、弹性，并向厨师表达了谢意，让山治差点再次失血过多。当然，不会注意到的混蛋就是不会注意到，山治也无所谓。

***

山治在瞭望台守夜，等着索隆来跟他换班。忙了一天，山治已经有点昏昏欲睡了，终于听见活板门打开的声音。

「总算来了啊，绿藻，我都快睡着了，又迷路了吗？」山治转向活板门，对着只露出一颗头的索隆说。

「囉嗦，我这不是来了吗？」索隆皱起眉，准备爬进瞭望台，但好像有什么不对。

随着索隆每爬一节梯子，他的身体也出现越多，山治瞪大眼睛，看着完全进入瞭望台的索隆顶着没有变化的脑袋，和脖子以下的筋肉身体。

索隆把长袍的上半部脱下来了，大块的胸肌和手臂就这样大剌剌的晾在外面。

索隆什么时候练成健美先生的身材了！？山治目瞪口呆，香菸从嘴里掉了都没发现。但索隆却好像没发现任何异常似的，慢慢向山治走近。

「怎么一脸白痴样，厨子？是太久没做，光是看到一半的裸体就受不了了吗？」索隆露出邪笑，对着山治伸出手。

**不行！太恶心了！**

看着筋肉男索隆越靠越近，山治鸡皮疙瘩掉了满地，终于忍不住踹开他的手。

「 **不要碰我！** 你这肌肉是怎么回事？」山治从刚刚坐的长凳逃到远处，用一根手指用力的指着索隆。

「怎么回事？不是你的杰作吗？」索隆站在原地开始凹姿势，健美先生的标准POSE一个都没漏掉。「你每天都在我的饭里加增长肌肉的配方，我还以为你嫌我肌肉不够大呢！所以我更认真的锻鍊，怎么样？现在够大了吗？」

 **过头了啊啊啊啊！** 山治在脑中大叫。他从没想过自己的锻鍊辅助料理会导致索隆的肌肉成长大爆发。以前索隆的力气就已经大到让他有点吃不消，现在他一定轻松就能把自己捏死。

「去了一趟人妖岛，连口味喜好都变了呢。」索隆继续收缩肌肉，想把最完美的一面呈现给恋人，可惜对方对此只有嫌弃。

「来吧，好好鑑定你培养出来的肌肉。」索隆结束造型秀，一边弹动胸肌一边继续朝山治逼近。

**不要啊啊啊啊啊！**

*******

山治大叫一声醒过来，呛了一大口水。他环顾四周，发现自己坐在浴缸里。

原来他泡澡泡到睡着了吗？所以刚刚的只是梦？太好了。

山治抚着心脏，平复呼吸。

「臭厨子怎么了？干嘛大叫？」

山治抬起头，看见充满蒸气的浴室中出现一个人影。是索隆。山治刚刚缓和下来的心跳再次开始加快。刚刚的筋肉索隆，真的只是梦境吗？

「该不会是被热水烫到了吧？真是个笨蛋。」索隆的影子慢慢靠近，最后他的头从蒸气中冒出，紧接着是身体。

是正常的身体。

山治放下心来，让目光从索隆的头往下扫去，然后再次尖叫出声。

「 **那是什么鬼东西！？巨蟒吗？** 」

从蒸气中显现出来的，是索隆两腿间的巨型配备，足足有小婴儿的手臂粗，还长到了膝盖。

「这不就是你要的吗？」索隆环起手臂，晃动下半身，巨蟒也随着他的动作左右摇摆。「每天都餵我吃壮阳补品，不就是觉得我之前的大小满足不了你吗？」

「壮…阳…」山治满脸通红，但应该跟热水没关系。「我哪有给你壮阳补品！？」

「明明就有，你在我的菜单里写的！」索隆不知道从哪里抽出一本笔记簿，山治认出那是他记录伙伴饮食喜好的本子。索隆翻到自己的那一页。「你看！韭菜、泥鳅、海马、牡蛎、驴肉、人参，还有鹿茸！」

索隆又不知道从哪里抓出乔巴，乔巴头上的两支角都不见了。「为了粗屌，你连乔巴都不放过！」

「呜呜呜，索隆，看在我的角的份上，你一定要好好满足山治啊！」乔巴被索隆抱在怀里，哭哭啼啼的讬付了心愿，就咯噔一声晕了过去。

 **什么！？我有做那种事吗？我哪有对小索隆的尺寸不满？之前就觉得他太大了每次都塞好满，还希望能缩小点呢！** 山治已经无法思考了。此时索隆跨进了浴缸。

「不能辜负乔巴，厨子你最好已经扩张完毕了，我要直接进去。」索隆把山治翻身让他趴在浴池边缘，小婴儿拳头大的前端已经抵上了入口。

**会死人的啊啊啊啊啊啊！**

***

山治大叫一声醒过来，摔到地板上。他环顾四周，发现自己在瞭望台。

守夜守到睡着了吗？真是失职。

「怎么了？做恶梦了吗？」索隆的声音从背后传来，山治转过头，发现索隆坐在长椅上，背上还披着一条毯子，但并没有在睡觉的迹象。他一脸担忧的望着山治。

山治想起来了。他们已经交班了，现在是索隆守夜。他原本一直睡在索隆怀里，是因为做了巨蟒梦才摔下来的。

「怎么没拉住我，任我摔下去？」山治嘟囔着抱怨，从地上爬起来。

「什么，是你自己说胸部压到会不舒服，让我别抱那么紧的。」索隆觉得被冤枉了。

 **胸部？臭绿藻在胡说什么？** 山治皱起眉，突然发现胸前很沉重。这感觉…似曾相似。啊！是在庞克哈萨德跟娜美桑互换身体的时候……

山治冲到瞭望台的镜子前，目瞪口呆的看着镜中的自己。脸仍然是自己的脸，他没有跟娜美桑或罗宾酱交换身体，但胡子没了，胸部丰满，腰肢纤细，然后…两腿间一片平坦。

山治捧着脸颊，完美复制了孟克的呐喊。「 **我变女人了！？** 」

「叫什么啦？是你自己搞的不是吗？」索隆挖着耳朵，不耐烦的看着山治。「你跟那个人妖女王学到了一套能改变性别的料理，然后说想尝试看看用女人的身体做爱的感觉，就把自己变成女人了。」

「 **诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！骗人！** 」山治不敢相信自己会做这种事。他爱女人，但自己并不想变女人啊。

「没有骗人。」索隆一脸严肃。

「我变成女人你还跟我做吗？」山治突然想到，就算他真的发疯把自己变成女人，索隆也全盘接受吗？

「虽然男人的身体还是比较习惯，但只要是你，什么性别无所谓吧？」索隆的回答让山治的心暖暖的。臭绿藻是真的爱自己。不过索隆的下一句话就让山治爆炸了。

「顺便一提，刚刚的那一场我内射了，你现在已经怀孕了。」索隆从腹捲里拿出一根验孕棒，上面清清楚楚显示两条线。

「恭喜你们即将为人父母！索隆山治！」伙伴们不知道从哪里冒出来，开始向索隆和山治道贺。索隆一脸骄傲，接受众人的祝福，山治呢…山治已经灵魂出窍了。

***

山治惊醒过来，发现自己被索隆抱在怀里，两人躺在男生寝室的吊床上，周围是一片伙伴的打呼声。今天不是他们守夜，他们一直都在寝室里睡觉。

山治摸着自己，确认他还保有男儿身。脸上有胡子，胸部平坦，腰肢精瘦但不纤细，最重要的，两腿间的宝贝还在。

山治松了口气，闭上眼睛准备继续睡，但又想到了什么，再次睁开眼睛，开始对着索隆揉揉捏捏仔细检查。

身材和之前一样，没有筋肉，很好。老二也和之前一样，雄伟但不到巨蟒等级，很好，等等…好像越来越大了？

「你再揉我就得去冲冷水澡了。」索隆充满睡意的声音传来。「不要挑逗我，你明知道我们现在不能做。」

「我以为你从来不在乎旁边有没有人。」山治窃笑着捏捏几乎全部硬起来的肉柱。

「我不在乎别人，我在乎我们的孩子。」索隆捉住山治调皮的手，阻止他继续玩弄自己。「乔巴不是说了吗？刚怀上不能做，会有流产的危险。别担心，三个月后我就会好好满足你的。」

「我…我怀孕了？」山治剩下的睡意全没了。

「嗯啊，笨蛋厨子你睡迷糊了吗？怎么全忘光了？」索隆的手贴上山治的小腹，轻轻抚摸。「这可是你自己跟我说的啊。文斯莫克为了培育最强大的战士，把男性改造成有子宫，让他们也能产下子嗣。你的身体本来没有改造完全，但有了攻克料理的帮助，试了好多次终于怀上了。」

索隆挑起山治的下巴，轻啄了他的唇一下。「这么得来不易的小家伙绝对要好好保护，虽然很难熬，我还是会努力撑过三个月的。如果你忍不住了，我可以先用手帮你揉揉？」

刚刚乱七八糟的梦境太多，山治已经搞不清楚现在这个是现实还是梦境了，但如果这个是现实，山治觉得自己并不排斥。深深吻住索隆，山治蹭蹭壮硕结实但不夸张的胸肌，再次陷入沉睡。

***

两个月后，山治得知自己怀了三胞胎。

三个月后，索隆履行了他的诺言。原来的尺寸就很棒。

十个月后，草帽团迎接了三个捲眉毛小绿藻。

攻克料理真不错！

**Author's Note:**

> 筋肉索隆  
>   
>   
>   
> 我很抱歉


End file.
